Why I'd Help You?
by miknge
Summary: My take on why Quinn is willing to help Rachel. One-shot. Spoiler: Britney/Brittany


A/N: This is my first Faberry fic. I'm used to writing Brittana, so I may have gotten Quinn's voice all wrong, so apologies if Quinn sounds like she's channeling her inner Santana here. And I'm never a Faberry shipper, but I thought that Faberry scene in Britney/Brittany was cute :) So, I decided to try writing them. Unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are all mine.

* * *

**Why I'd Help You?**

"What do you want, Manhands?" Quinn asked aloud in the girls' locker room as she shut her locker. "Don't think that I don't know you're hiding behind there even though I can't see you."

Rachel stepped out timidly from behind a locker, just a few lockers from Quinn's.

"You've been following me the whole day today. It's verging on creepy. Seriously, what do you want?" Quinn asked Rachel as she eyed the short brunette with a look of disgust.

"I..." Rachel began as she took a few tentative steps closer to Quinn.

"Look, I'm very tired after Cheerios practice. I'd like to get home very soon. So, either you speak up quickly or shut up and stop wasting my time."

"I'd just like to ask a favor from you."

Quinn arched her eyebrow and smiled smugly, bringing a hand to rest on her hip. "What favor, Berry?" She asked, partly intrigued that the brunette would ask a favor from her, and partly impatient. They were hardly friends, and they never helped each other out (well, if you count out all the singing to each other in Glee because it makes you feel good and music bring people together and shit like that), so one couldn't blame Quinn for feeling curious.

Once Rachel had done explaining what favor she needs from Quinn, Quinn rolled her eyes, thinking how pathetic it was. "Seriously? You want me to do that for you? You're ready to get hurt?"

"Please Quinn. It's the only way I can make sure that Finn really means what he said to me and that my relationship with Finn has a strong foundation." Rachel all but begged.

"You really are annoying, RuPaul. But this obsession with Finn and your lack of trust with people, coupled by your needs for attention and spotlight has really reached this new level of annoyance. I wouldn't be surprised if Finn left you." Quinn smirked, causing Rachel to frown. "I'm surprised, though, that of all people, you'd ask me to help. How about Brittany or Santana? Especially Santana. Heard that both of them had a fling with him previously?"

"Because you're back as the Cheerios Captain now, and you are his ex. And also, Finn wouldn't fall for the same trick twice." Rachel tried to explain, fearing that the chances of getting Quinn to help her out is getting slimmer.

Quinn took a moment to consider. After a moment, she agreed to help Rachel, much to Rachel's delight.

* * *

And so, after Quinn said to Finn what Rachel wanted her to say to Finn, she walked towards Rachel and congratulated her. She didn't mean to sound spiteful when she congratulated Rachel. She couldn't help it that she felt... defeated... by Rachel, of all people? Finn would rather choose Rachel over her. But whatever, she's way over it.

As she walked away, nearly bumping a student but the student quickly gave way for her, she didn't understand why she had agreed to help Rachel in the first place. Maybe she felt a pity for Rachel. Or maybe she felt that since Rachel and her fell in love with the same men and dated the same men before, she felt a connection with Rachel, as silly as it may sound, and it gave her this inexplicable and subconscious need to protect Rachel. If Finn really chose her over Rachel, then Rachel can see what a douche Finn is. But, of course, without Rachel's knowing, Quinn had prepared a speech to tell Finn off straightaway if that were to happen. She's now back in the high school hierarchy game, there's no way in hell that she would get herself into anymore love conflicts or drama.

She's just glad that she didn't need to make use of that speech.

(If Santana or Puck ever found out that she had helped Rachel in this before, she'd just tell them the reason is because she wants to see Rachel falls flat on her face, getting rejected by Finn. Again. Then she could make fun of Rachel. Yup, that is what she's going to tell them. But she's back as the HBIC and no one questions her actions. Ever. She'll make sure of that.)


End file.
